jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid95/Wolność i Miłość Jest Drogą Ucieczki Od Zemsty Innych
To już mój drugi blog mam nadzieje, że wam się on spodoba Kilka informacji: * Wszystko dzieje się w teraźniejszości * Będzie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki * A reszty się dowiecie się później, a teraz zapraszam do czytania Prolog: Cześć mam na imię Czkawka mam 22 lata mieszkam w mieście o nazwie Berk pochłoniętej w wojnie między gangami sam też należałem do jednego z nich ale już nie spewnością chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego nie. Jest jeden bardzo ważny powód to miłość. Co ja wam będę teraz opowiadał o teraźniejszości trzeba cofnąć sie w czasie by wiedzieć dlaczego uciekamy to wszystko zaczęło się 2 lata temu jak do nich dołączyłem............. Rozdział 1: 2 Lata Wcześniej Moja historia z gangiem zaczęła się przez moich znajomych którzy w tym tkwili od jakiegoś czasu,a ja na początku nie wiedziałem czy się nadaję i czy chcę do nich należeć jest bardzo wielkie ryzyko,że można stracić życie. Ale co mi zależy przecież nikogo nie mam więc nikt po mnie nie będzie płakał ani nie będzie tęsknił, a więc kto nie ryzykuje ten nie zyskuje. Moi znajomi zaczęli mnie pomału wdrążać w ich tajemnice jak to jest być w gangu i co mam robić powiedzieli mi, że czeka mnie jeszcze rozmowa z ich przywódcą. Trochę zaczęli mi o nim opowiadać jaki jest na początku się go przestraszyłem ale z chwili na chwilę mi to zaczęło przechodzić. Zaczęli też opowiadać mi o zasadach jakie panują u nich w gangu. Pierwsza z nich jest taka,że muszę mieć dziarę taką samą jak oni na ramieniu i nie mogę wrzucać się w oczy ani robić fermentu na ulicy bez zgody przywódcy. Kolejną naszą zasadą jest, że nie możemy kochać drugiej osoby bo jest to postrzegane za zdradę gangu. Mi to nie grozi bo jaka by mnie chciała chudy słaby ciamajdowaty więc żadna by mnie nie zechciała więc o to nie muszą się martwić. 3 zasada jeżeli odmówisz przywódcy jego rozkazu czeka biczowanie albo inna kara zależy co on wymyśli dla danej osoby. Tak szczerze ta 3 zasada mi się okropnie nie podoba ale to moje zdanie. - A więc Czkawka zasady znasz więc musisz się do nich dostosować - powiedział złoty ząb - Tak znam ale mam kilka pytań odnośnie gangu jakie mamy zlecenia ? - Chola chola przyjacielu tu nikt pytań nie zadaje, a jak zadaje to tylko złoty ząb - Ale chyba mam jakieś prawo wiedzieć co będę robić a nie na ostatnią chwilę się wszystkiego dowiaduję - Nie pyskuj smarkaczu za młody jesteś do tego - Bo co mi zrobisz - Uważaj co mówisz ,a teraz zmiataj póki dobry jestem jeszcze bo zaraz może się to zmienić Rozdział 2: Dziś jest piątek może wybiorę się do jakiegoś klubu potańczyć napić się czegoś bo i tak nie mam nic do roboty w domu, Jest piątkowy wieczór więc czemu nie wyjść gdzieś na miasto. Zacząłem się kierować w stronę klubu nie opodal mojego domu. Prawdopodobnie jest bardzo dobry zaraz sam się przekonam czy plotki są prawdziwe. Wchodząc nic ciekawego jak w każdym klubie,więc usiadłem przy barze i zamówiłem drinka. Ale po chwili siedzenia i użalania się na sobą wchodzę na parkiet potańczyć. Kiedy jestem na parkiecie wchodzi jakaś dziewczyna inna niż wszystkie tu które są w klubie , a wkońcu ja to ja więc mogę się tylko na nią popatrzeć bo nie zwróci uwagi na takiego jak ja. Była naprawdę piękna blond włosy i te niebieskie oczy jak morze można się w nich rozpłynąć albo zahipnotyzować ale o czym ja gadam nie mam szans u takiej, a po za tym znam zasady gangu.Pokierowałem się do baru usiadłem zamówiłem kolejnego drinka i obróciłem się przodem do parkietu aby ją wypatrzeć w tłumie przez dobrą chwilę rozglądałem się ale jej nigdzie nie zauważyłem więc zrezygnowałem obróciłem się i........ Dedyk dla Szczerb1203 prawie zgadłaś brawo ! ' i przypadkowo kogoś trąciłem powiedziałem przepraszam, spojrzałem w tym kierunku i zauważyłem,że to ona. Spojrzała na mnie tymi błękitnymi oczami jak niebo rozmarzyłem się - Patrz jak chodzisz przez Ciebie mam ubrudzoną bluzkę - Ja naprawdę nie zauważyłem Pani - Co mi z twoich przeprosin muszę się iść teraz przebrać, a ty teraz postawisz mi drinka Odeszła do łazienki sam nie wiem co myśleć. Przecież ona nie będzie chciała gadać ze mną po tym zdarzeniu i znowu wyszło,że jestem nie udaną ciamajdą która potrafi wszystko psuć. Zauważyłem ją jak wychodziła z łazienki i zaczęła sie kierowac w moją stonę ciekawe czy na mnie nakrzyczy za to, że oblałem ją - Więc gdzie mój drink? -Tutaj proszę i jeszcze raz chciałem panią serdecznie przeprosić - Nie mówi mi pani mam na imię Astrid, a ty jak masz na imię? - Czkawka bardzo mi miło - Mi również choć to nasze spotkanie z wylanym drinkiem na mnie no cóż sama nie wiem co myśleć - Naprawdę nie zauważyłem Cię - Tego drinka można powiedzieć, że mi rekompensujesz - Dobrze I tak siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym dużo się śmialiśmy. Nie sądziłem,że tak będzie nam się ze sobą dobrze rozmawiało. A jej uśmiech jest poprostu nieziemski , a te oczy znowu się trochę rozmarzyłem. I tak dalej rozmawialiśmy ten czas szypko minął,że nawet się nie zorientowaliśmy.W pewnym momencie popatrzyła się na zegarek i zaczęła się szypko zbierać zdążyłem się jej tylko spytać kiedy tu będzie odpowiedziała mi, że w następny piątek. Teraz muszę czekać, aż tydzień by znowu ją zobaczyć chyba, że los nas jeszcze zetknie w tygodniu i znowu na nią wpadnę ale lepiej bym nie miał nic do picia bo wtedy napewno mi nie wybaczy tego. Posiedziałem jeszcze trochę w klubie zamyślony o niej była taka piękna, a te oczy ja marzenie. W końcu się zebrałem i poszedłem do domu.Kiedy szedłem do domu uświadomiłem sobie, że będą z tego niezłe kłopoty ledwo wstąpiłem do gangu , a tu już kłopoty się szykują. Rozdział 3 '''Specjalnie dla Szczerba Wygrałaś ': Wczorajszego wieczoru nie zapomnę chyba nigdy był najlepszy ze wszystkich dotąd. Obym znowu ją spotkał. Dziś mam się wstawić w naszej kryjówce. Ciekawe po co ściągają nas do niej w sobotę oby mieli jakiś powód bo chciałem jeszcze pospać po wczorajszym. Poszedłem do bazy gangu tak jak chcieli byłem o umówionej porze.Okazało się, że chcą zrobić mi dziarę taką jak mają wszyscy. Był to nowy początek w gangu o nawie Ziejące Smoki,ale nie tylko tego chcieli. Złoty Ząb chciał abym złożył przysięgę która miała na celu nie złamanie zasad. W końcu się dowiedziałem jakie mają ksywy wszyscy, a także mi nadali ale wam narazie nie zdradzę jej. Teraz moje życie obróciło o 180 stopni. Będę musiał się podporządkować gangowi bo w każdej chwili mogę dostać wiadomość żebym się zjawił. Dowiedziałem się, że będę musiał przejść jakiś test który pokaże co potrafię, a także podszkolą mnie w walce wręcz i z bronią choć ja broni nie chce używać. W głębi duszy boję się jak to będzie wyglądać coś słyszałem, że jest drugi gang z którym co chwile są spiny bo nienawidzą się przywódcy gangów. Teraz mogę tylko czekać aż dadzą znać, że coś się dzieje. Jak bym chciał aby był już piątek by znowu ją ujrzeć w szczególności te jej piękne oczy są takie głębokie można patrzeć w nie dniami i nocami. Ale dość myślenia o niej jaka jest wspaniała i cudowna. Teraz muszę przejść testy sprawnościowe ciekawe po co mam je zdawać przecież biegać jak głupi chyba nie będę w te i w te.A może będę kto wie co oni mają w głowie oni i ich durnowate pomysły.Czasem sam nie wiem czy mam się śmieć czy płakać z bezsilności. - Czkawka Złoty Ząb Cię wzywa do siebie -Już idę Ciekawe czego on znowu chce odemnie. Ale napewno nie mogę zadawać pytań to akurat jest bardzo irytujące.Oni mogą, a ja nie i jaka jest tu sprawiedliwość -Jestem Złoty Zębie co odemnie chcesz? - Musimy porozmawiać o twoich próbach - A co się stało źle poszły? - Nie wręcz przeciwnie bardzo dobrze -Więc od co chodzi bo już nie rozumiem ? - Już Ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Chodzi o to, że jako jedyny zdałeś ten test cały.Niektórzy próbowali po kilka razy ale im się nie udało -Możemy przejść do rzeczy? - Tak tak chciałem się zapytać czy byś nie uczył nowych ? -Hm nie wiem co powiedzieć.Czy mógłbym się zastanowić? - Oczywiście Sam nie wiem czy się zgodzić czy nie przecież całymi dniami musiałbym tu siedzieć i ich uczyć, a też mam swoje sprawy.Z jednej strony chce i jest to duży zaszczyt dla mnie, że ktoś mnie wyróżnił. W sumie mogę się zgodzić może udami się z nim coś wytargować, że nie będę tam cały czas siedzieć. Na drugi dzień udałem się do bazy gangu i poszedłem do Złotego Zęba aby z nim porozmawiać na ten temat. -Złoty Zębie zgadzam się na twoja propozycje.tylko jest małe ale, że nie będę siedział tu całe dnie bo też mam swoje życie -Widzę Czkawka, że jednak potrafiwszy na swoim i to mi się podoba. Zgadzam się na twoją propozycje - Dziękuję. To od kiedy mam ich szkolić? - Nie dziękuj mi.Od jutra byś zaczął - Dobrze, a ilu mam szkolić? - Jak dobrze pamiętam jest ich 4 - Więc ja już będę się zbierał muszę się przygotować na jutro - Do zobaczenia Zdziwiło mnie, że się od razu zgodził na mój warunek. A nie którzy mówią, że on jest nieugięty w tych sprawach więc chyba się mylą co do tego albo ja miałem takie szczęście dziś, a może miał dobry humor sam już nie wiem. Nie będę sobie głowy tym zaprzątał ważne, że się zgodzili nic innego się nie liczy. Teraz mogę wrócić do domu i pomyśleć jak ja mam ich przygotować. Chyba nie będzie tak źle jak myślę mam taką nadzieje. Przyszedłem do domu cały czas główkując jak mam ich przygotować do testów. Oby nie musiał im nic tłumaczyć i pokazywać bo naprawdę zajmie cały dzień. Czemu ja myślę, że oni nic nie umieją, a może są lepsi odemnie,a ja mam takie podejście.Nie będę się martwił na zapas bo to nie ma sensu. Mam też swoje prywatne życie i o nim powinienem myśleć teraz. Rozdział 4: Nastał ranek piękna pogoda dziś jest, teraz czas poznać tych nowych. Zbierałem się do bazy mam jakieś 30 minut drogi. Tylko żebym nie musiał na nich czekać nie wiadomo ile. Mogłem jechać moim motocyklem ale mam nie daleko, a spacer dobrze mi zrobi myśli pozbieram na dzisiejszy dzień i nerwy bo coś czuje, że mi pójdą troszkę. Dotarłem do bazy i się rozglądam za rekrutami ale ich nigdzie nie widziałem.Więc udałem się do Złotego Zęba aby go spytać kiedy będą.Przypadkowo im przeszkodziłem w naradzie. Usłyszałem tylko tyle, że mają plan napaść na Jadowite Skorpiony to chyba ten drugi gang. Coś mi się zdaje, że nie powinienem tego słyszeć.Złoty Ząb nie był zachwycony, że to usłyszałem. - Czkawka co ty tu robisz miałeś szkolić nowych ? -No właśnie ja w tej sprawie - Więc o co chodzi? - Nigdzie ich nie więc jak mam ich szkolić niby - Jak to ich nie ma mieli czekać na Ciebie - Jak by czekali to bym się chyba nie pytał gdzie są !? - Nie tym tonem - Bo co? Ja mam uczyć, a sami się nie wywiązujecie z umowy. Ja nie mam całego dnie - Nie widzisz , że nam przeszkadzasz - Bardzo przepraszam. To może sami ich uczcie, a ja pójdę do domu? - Muszą gdzieś tu być nie mogli się rozpłynąć jak banika mydlana - No ja nie wiem może podwinęli kiece i uciekli? -Napewno nie. Zaraz ich poszukamy I tak czekałem 10 minut aż skończyli 10 minut z mojego cennego życia jest stracone - to co możemy ich wreszcie poszukać - tak oczywiście Szukaliśmy ich chyba z 30 minut, a nie mówiłem, że podwinęli kiece i uciekli bo innego wyjaśnienia nie ma na to. Albo przestraszyli się opowiadań na temat gangu od innych. No ale są same plusy dla mnie nie muszę nikogo uczyć - Gdzie oni ulicha są !! - A nie mówiłem uciekli - Czkawka zamilcz już - Jak chcesz Jak ja lubię go denerwować znalazłem sobie nową zabawę jak wkurzyć złotego do granic.Gorzej będzie jak złotego faktycznie bardzo wkurzę, a w tedy będzie zdolny do wszystkiego. Może trochę powinienem przystopować z moją wredotą. Dobra zmywam się do domu bo i tak nie przyjdą rekruci ale z nich tchórze. I tak minął dzień przyszedł następny czekałem czy ktoś się jednak zjawi ale nic pusto. Złoty chodził jakiś wkurzony przez tych co się nie zjawili oby mu przeszło szypko. Jest czwartek czy ktoś bedzie z nowych wątpię w to. Dziś pojadę moto bo i tak nikogo nie będzie to pojadę na przejażdżkę po mieście. Jednak się myliłem 2 rekrutów z jednej strony byłem zły bo pokrzyżowali mi plany na dziś więc nici z przejażdżki. Trzeba będzie ich poznać i powiedzieć co i jak będą robić. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno przyszli. Bardziej nieogarniętych ludzi nie wiedziałem od nich. Dam im porządny wycisk za to, że tak sobie pogrywali niech wiedzą, że zemną nie można zadzierać. Popamiętają mnie na wszystkie możliwe czasy. Będą błagać czasem bym dał im odpocząć. Jestem wredny ale mogli mi nie psuć dnia jak coś sobie zaplanowałem. Jak nic nie miałem w planach to ich nie było a , że teraz mam to są. I tak dałem im wycisk, że padli jak kawki, a ja się pod nosem śmiał. Ale chyba dość im dałem wycisk więc będą uważać na mnie teraz. Mam tylko cichą nadzieje, że nie wpadną na jakiś głupi pomysł choć nasz przywódca nic mi nie zrobi bo widział jak daję im popalić.Jutro trochę mniej im pokażę bo wątpię by mieli jakąś siłę po dzisiejszej męczarni jaką im dałem. Rozdział 5 : '''Dedyk dla Szczerb1203 Nadszedł mój wyczekiwany piątek. Doszedłem do bazy zauważyłem nowych jak oni mieli na imię kurcze nie pamiętam dobra mniejsza z tym. Biedaki ledwo trzymają się na nogach muszę im dziś odpuścić. - Dobra chłopaki dziś tak ciężko nie będzie jak wczoraj -A już myśleliśmy, że tak jak wczoraj - Spokojnie nic trudnego Pokazałem im ćwiczenia jakie mają robić nawet szypko im idzie bardzo mnie to cieszy. Może uda mi się wcześniej urwać. Mam nadzieje, że przyjdzie do tego klubu. Co się ze mną dzieje cały czas o niej myślę koniec ja nie mogę kochać jak jestem w gangu bo źle będzie dla mnie. - To co na dziś wam wystarczy czy chcecie jeszcze coś? - Wystarczy - Dobrze więc na dziś to tyle widzimy się w poniedziałek Nareszcie mogę iść do domu przyszykować się mam jakieś 3h na to więc jeszcze będę się nudzić jak nie wiem co. Gdy wychodziłem do domu zatrzymał mnie Złoty czego on znowu chce. - Zaczekaj widziałem jaki im dałeś wycisk wczoraj zastanawiałem się czy tak im cały czas będziesz robić -Nie tylko wczoraj bo miałem zły dzień, a oni zasłużyli na to - No proszę może będziesz moim zastępcą kiedyś - Może - Tak czy inaczej jestem zadowolony z Ciebie - Cieszy mnie to, a teraz czy mogę iść bo się śpieszę bardzo - Dobrze idź jak coś to w niedziele chce byś przyszedł bo mamy naradę - Dobrze przyjdę, a teraz muszę już iść Ciekawe po co mam przyjść na tą naradę hm nie wiem mniejsza z tym idę wreszcie z tąd. Zrobiłem co miałem zrobić. Miałem jeszcze trochę czasu więc zacząłem rysować i tak mi szypko czas zleciał.Wziąłem kurtkę sprawdziłem czy wszystko mam co powinienem mieć portfel kasę dokumenty. Podążałem w stronę klubu z myślą czy mnie nie wystawi obawiałem się tego najbardziej. Będąc w klubie rozglądałem się czy jej nie ma. Nigdzie jej nie zauważyłem zamówiłem drinka i czekałem na nią po 15 minutach ją zobaczyłem wyglądała nieziemsko jeszcze ładniejsza niż przedtem,a może mi się zdaje. - Cześć -Witam wyglądasz przepięknie -Dziękuję bardzo. Mam nadzieje, że dziś na mnie nic nie wylejesz- uśmiechała się słodko - Nie nie dziś tak nie będzie. To może coś Ci zamówić - Drinka poproszę. Więc Czkawka dobrze pamiętam? - Tak dobrze pamiętasz - Więc Czkawka co powiesz o sobie ? - A co chcesz wiedzieć ? - Nie wiem wszystko co się da Zacząłem jej opowiadać o sobie i o swoim hobby jak się dowiedziała, że rysuję i jeżdżę na motorze była zaskoczona tym nawet. Zasugerowałem jej,że mogę ją przewieść. Była tym zachwycona, że się zgodziła bez wahania. Znowu to zrobiłem zapatrzyłem się w jej oczy.Po chwili się otrząsłem przecież nie mogę tak patrzeć na nią. W końcu zebraliśmy się na parkiet i przetańczyliśmy parę piosenek. Usiadaliśmy przy barze i dałem propozycje aby iść na spacer i porozmawiać spójnie.Poszliśmy w stronę parku by usiąść i porozmawiać w sumie opowiedzieć więcej o sobie. Chciałem się dowiedzieć trochę o niej bo ona troszkę się o mnie już dowiedziała - Więc Astrid mogła byś coś o sobie więcej powiedzieć? -Tak oczywiście Zaczęła mi opowiadać o sobie i swoim hobby dowiedziałem się , że lubi szczelać z łuku, że ma psa o imieniu Wichura lubi też śpiewać.Nie sądziłem, że ma takie zamiłowania. Dziewczyna niebezpieczna zna też sztuki walki ciekawe co jeszcze się o niej dowiem. - Łał nie wiem co powiedzieć - Aż tak cię zdziwiłam - Tak ale w pozytywnym znaczeniu - Cieszy mnie to bardzo. A miałam pytać ty też uczyłeś się walczyć? - Tak uczyłem jak byłem mały ale zostało mi to do dziś - Późno się robi powinniśmy się chyba zbierać - Masz rację może Cię odprowadzę? - Chętnie Powiedziała to z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zaczęliśmy kierować się tam gdzie ona mieszkała dużo rozmawialiśmy ,wygłupialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Możne poproszę o jej numer by mieć z nią jakiś kontakt. Szliśmy jakieś 30 minut i doszliśmy do miejsca gdzie ona mieszkała - Tu mieszkam - Niedaleko mnie nawet mieszkasz - Mała dzielnica ale dziwne , że wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy - Prawda dziwne. Mógłbym mieć prośbę? - Oczywiście a jaką? - Podała byś mi numer telefonu ? - Jasne ale ty też musisz podać - Oczywiście Teraz jestem szczęśliwy mogę z nią utrzymywać kontakt. Obiecałem jej przejażdżkę ludzie co się dzieje dawno się tak nie czułem, a przy niej jak bym nie był sobą nie sądziłem, że kiedyś tak się będę czuć. Może wezmę ją na tą wycieczkę co obiecałem. Wróciłem do domu rozmyślając co mnie czeka, a także o dzisiejszym dniu był taki niesamowity magiczny, cudowny, jednym słowem nie da się go opisać. Podczas tych rozmyśleń zasnąłem pogrążony w cudownym śnie. Rano jak się obudziłem dalej byłem szczęśliwy choć nie powinienem być. Wszystko mi się komplikuje. Jestem młody gang to nie całe życie. hm ale tak pomyśleć nie mogę kochać i być w związku ale o przyjaźni nic nie było mowa więc mogę się z nią przyjaźnić i spotykać jako przyjaciele. Dziś jest piękna pogoda może ja wyciągnę na jakąś przejażdżkę - Hej Astrid co tam u Ciebie ? -Hej a dobrze nawet, a u Ciebie ? -Dobrze też. Mam małą propozycje - Jaką ? - Co byś powiedziała na jakąś wycieczkę - Hm no nie wiem - No chodź nie daj się prości - No dobrze zgadzam się. Ale gdzie ta wycieczka będzie ? - Dowiesz się gdzie.To co podjechać po Ciebie za godzinę ? - Dobrze jak coś to daj znać, że podjechałeś - Dobra dam znać.To dozobacznie Teraz muszę wymyślić gdzie ją zabrać na wycieczkę może za miasto są tam takie piękne polany. Zabiorę koc by było gdzie usiąść.Miałem jeszcze dużo czasu więc usiadłem i zacząłem rysować i tak z niego powstał rysunek Astrid sam mnie ołówek tak kierował dziwne nawet bardzo. Muszę już jechać po nią chyba. Zajechałem pod jej dom i puściłem sygnała jej. - Cześć Czkawka - Hej to co gotowa jesteś ? - Jasne, że tak. Czekaj moment gdzie mnie zabierasz? - W jedno takie piękne miejsce powinno Ci się spodobać - Dobra jaki haczyk? - Nie ma żadnego a jaki miał by być niby - No ja nie wiem - Obiecuje że nie ma żadnego haczyka - No dobra wierze możemy jechać już ? -Tak wsiadaj Wsiadła za mną i ruszyliśmy tam gdzie chciałem ją zabrać ciekawe czy jej się to spodoba mam nadzieje że tak. Jechaliśmy tak z 30 minut aż dotarliśmy w moje ulubione miejsce moim zdaniem jest tam pięknie łąka a przez środek idzie mały strumieni.Kiedyś tu uciekałem gdy moi rodzicie się kłócili ze sobą tak bardzo mi ich brakuje tyle czasu jestem sam. Gdyby nie ten wypadek dalej bym ich miał oni zginęli a ja przeżyłem czemu akurat ja cały czas zadaje sobie to pytanie. Nie będę narazie o tym myślał jestem tu z Astrid po jej twarzy widzę, że się jej tu podoba rozgląda się i się uśmiecha. - I jak podoba Ci się tu? - Tak bardzo miałeś racje jest tu przepięknie - A nie mówiłem i nie ma haczyków - Masz racje przepraszam - Za co mnie przepraszasz? - Że Ci nie wierzyłam Siedzieliśmy tak do wieczora rozmawiając dużo i dużo się przy tym śmialiśmy nie sądziłem, że ktoś mnie polubi a tym bardziej taka dziewczyna jak ona. Zbliżał się wieczór musieliśmy się zbierać , a szkoda bo jest bardzo pięknie w nocy wiem coś o tym bo często tu przychodziłem ale było to dawno temu. Odwiozłem As do domu i niespodziewanie pocałowała mnie w policzek no chyba mi się nie zdawało,że poczułem jej delikatne usta na moim policzku nim się obejrzałem jej już nie było więc postanowiłem wrócić do domu. Rodział 6 : No i nadeszła niedziela dziś się muszę wstawić w bazie gangu tak jak chciał Złoty. Podjechałem motorem bo nie miałem siły ani ochoty iść. Dotarłem do bazy i szukałem Złotego i po jakimś czasie go znalazłem. - O jesteś Czkawka jak dobrze, że przed czasem musimy omówić parę spraw - Tak słucham Złoty jakie to sprawy - Pierwsza z nich to,że dziś w nocy robimy napad na jadowite skorpiony musisz być cały czas do dyspozycji dla nas - Jeżeli muszę to będę choć mi się to nie uśmiecha bo nigdy nie uczestniczyłem w napadzie więc nie wiem jak to wygląda - O to się nie bój za chwilę wtajemniczymy Cię w wszystko co potrzeba - No dobrze jak taka potrzeba jest to okey - Więc Czkawka odnosimy się do siebie ksywkami nigdy w życiu imieniam - Dobrze ale ja nie pamiętam wszystich ksywek dość dużo ich jest, nawet nie wiem jaką ja mam ksywke - Hmm Tobie damy Wściekły Pies - Ha ha ha Wściekły Pies, a to dobre - Tak Czkawka i się nie nabijaj bo wylecisz z gangu i tyle twojego udziału będzie - Spokojnie Złoty niech Ci będzie, że jestem Wściekłym Psem - Wyruszamy wszyscy o 1 w nocy z bazy, każdy ma brań jakąś - Czy ja też muszę ją mieć ? -Ty nie. Jesteś szybki zwinny i dasz sobie radę bez niej - Dobrze bo i tak bym jej nie wziął bo nawet nie umiem obsłużyć - Kolejna sprawa to, że masz się nie wrzucać w oczy i ja wydaję rozkazy i każdy kto ich nie wykona lub zmieni jest uznany za zdradę , a wiesz co czeka zdrajcę - Tak tak Złoty spokojnie będę potulny jak baranek Tak mi opowiadał co mogę, a czego nie.Im bliżej tym bardziej zaczynałem się bać i zastanawiać czy się nadaję na to. I tak upłyną ten czas w końcu zaczęli się wszyscy schodzić na naradę.Nigdy na nich nie byłem i nie wiem jak mam się zachować czy wolno wolno mi coś powiedzieć czy nie. Zaczęła się nareszcie narada zobaczyłem wszystkich ja przy nich wyglądałem jak patyczak bo wszyscy tacy napakowani duzi i wgl a ja byłem taki chudziutki i się strasznie wyróżniałem, Widocznie nie każdy może być taki jak oni i akurat padło na mnie.Skończyła się ta nieszczęsna narada i wszyscy poszli się przygotowywać dobrać broń maski ja też muszę jakąś maskę wykombinować bo w końcu mam się nie rzucać w oczy. Ale i tak się wyróżniam nie miałem broni no i muskułów jak oni.Każdy pomyśli, że jestem jakiś słaby i wszyscy będą chcieli na mnie pewnie naskoczyć ale ja się tak łatwo nie dam jestem zwinny. Trochę dalej się obawiam, że stracę życię czy coś mi się stanie ale w końcu raz kozie śmierć.Nadeszła godzina 1 wszyscy wyruszyliśmy na terytorium skorpionów. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy oni też byli przyszykowani od kogoś się dowiedzieli Złoty był wściekły bardzo. Z tamtego gangu też wszyscy byli tacy napakowani ciekawe czy też mają takie móżdżki jak ich muskuły haha ale jestem wredny. Zauważyłem jakąś dziewczynę nie wiem jak wygląda bo miała maskę na twarzy mam takie przeczucie, że ją znam ale mogę się mylić z tym. - Skąd oni wiedzieli, że będziemy. Mamy szpiega u nas - Ale kto może nim być ? - Nie wiem - I co teraz robimy? - Dajcie mi chwilę pomyśleć jego chwila trwała chyba 15 minut i tak nic nie wymyślił idzie na akcje ale nie ma planu awaryjnego błagam. Sam bym już coś wymyślił no ale mi nie wolno się odzywać.Jednak zaryzykowałem i się odezwałem. Bo Złotemu coś nie szło to. Był wściekły o to ale wysłuchał mnie i spodobał mu się mój plan. Więc każdemu kazał przyswoić do siebie. Plan wyglądał tak każdy z nas musiał zająć jakąś pozycję. Oni nie widzieli nas więc musieliśmy być cicho jak myszy.powiedziałem żeby podzielili się po 3 osoby i zajęli na około barykady by mieć lepsze miejsce do szczałów jedna grupa musiała zlikwidować 2 snajperów co mieli. bo tak nie moglibyśmy się ruszyć bo odrazu by nas odszczelili. Co z tego, że jestem szypki ale przy nich to by nie wystarczało.po jakiejś ich nie było uciekli,a my nawet się od razu nie zorientowaliśmy.Walczyłem z tą dziewczyną nawet dobra była zraniła mnie w rękę, a ona ani jednej rysy chyba nie miała. Złoty był zadowolony bo rozróbę zrobiliśmy na ich terenie ale teraz myślę jak my im to oni nam to samo zrobią ale my nie mamy szpiega , a Ci mają u nas trzeba będzie się dowiedzieć kto to bo nas wyda jak się nazywamy i gdzie mieszkamy. Zaczęliśmy sie rozchodzić każdy poszedł w swoim kierunku trochę ta ręka mnie boli ale jest znośnie ciekawe co dziś nam przyniesie jeszcze. Rozdział 7: Rano wstałem i zmieniłem opatrunek na ręce. Ogarnąłem się i wybrałem się do bazy aby zdać raport z naszej akcji.Poszedłem tam wszyscy byli i poszliśmy na naradę aby obgadać i wyczaić zdrajcę.Jeden się nie zjawił jak mu na imię hmm chyba Jarek zapewne on jest zdrajcą. Będzie się trzeba dowiedzieć o tym typku gdzie mieszka i wgl. Na naradzie wszystko omówiliśmy co zrobiliśmy dobrze, a co źle na akcji. Złoty był zadowolony z tego, że uratowałem ten nasz skok na skorpiony. Po naradzie poszedłem do niego bo chciał mnie widzieć. - Słucham Złoty co chcesz odemnie - Po pierwsze dziękuję Ci bardzo za pomoc na akcji uratowałeś nam tyłki wszystkim - Sam mi przyszedł ten plan. A odezwałem się bo wiedziałem, że masz zaćmienie jakieś - Dobrze zrobiłeś Czkawka, że się odezwałeś w tej sprawie. Mam dla Ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia - Słucham jaką? - Będziesz dalej szkolił rekrutów ale i też będziesz moją prawą ręka. Jesteś jedyną osobą której to zaproponowałem - Zaskoczyłeś mnie tym nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Muszę się zastanowić czy jestem w stanie wziąść taką odpowiedzialność - Dam Ci parę dni abyś się namyślił nad tym. Nie ukrywam, że mi zależy na tym żebyś to przyjął. Nie będę na Ciebie naciskał. Daj mi odpowiedź w czwartek czy się zgadzasz - Dobrze to namyślę się nad tym i dam odpowiedź Gdy miałem wychodzić już z bazy dostałem smsa nie mogłem uwierzyć od kogo, a napisała go Astrid chciała się ze mną spotkać za godzinę na mieście nie powiem, że mnie to zdziwiło bardzo. Więc ruszyłem w kierunku domu szypko by się przebrać i zmienić bandaż bo był zakrwawione, a ona nie może się dowiedzieć, że mam ranę ciętą na ręce. Przyszedłem do domu i zrobiłem co miałem zrobić. Napisałem do As gdzie się umawiamy odpisała mi odrazu, że w parku gdzie byliśmy ostatnio w piątek. Więc wsiadłem na motor i pojechałem. Ona już tam czekała na mnie jak zawsze wyglądała prze ślicznie.- Cześć Astrid - Witaj Czkawka- powiedziała tym słodkim głosem - Dziś ja Ci pokażę moje ulubione miejsce gdzie uciekam od rzeczywistości - Więc prowadź Gdy tam szliśmy jak zawsze dużo się śmialiśmy i rozmawialiśmy. Dogadujemy się świetnie nie sądziłem, że z kimś będę tak potrafił. Szliśmy około 20 minut i dotarliśmy w zakątki miasta. Nigdy tu nie byłem, a mieszkam tyle czasu w tym mieście. Podeszliśmy pod jakiś budynek - As gdzie my jesteśmy ? - Zaraz wejdziemy do środka to się dowiesz - Okey Weszliśmy do budynku nie za bardzo przemówił do mnie.Rozglądałem się do okoła, a tam były sale do treningu sztuk walki. Nie za bardzo mnie to zadowaliło bo ja z tą ręką wiele nie zdziałam ale w sumie potrafię ukrywać ból. Jakoś dam radę jak zawsze. - Tu uciekam od rzeczywistości Byłem bardzo zaskoczony i przez chwilę jej nic nie odpowiedziałem bo nie wiedziałem co. Byłem pewny , że mnie zabierze gdzie indziej. - Czkawka wszystko w porzątku ? - Tak tak tylko mnie zatkało byłem pewny, że mnie zabierzesz gdzie indziej - No widzisz myliłeś się jednak - Tak myliłem. Co mi pokażesz? - Wszystkiego po trochę Zaczęła mi pokazywać po części co trenuje. Niezła była w te klocki. Zaciągneła mnie abym z nią potrenował długo mnie nie musiała namawiać. Kicham ten ból zawsze daję rade z nim to tym bardziej teraz. Robiłem to co ona ale w pewnym momęcie zacząłem się wygłupiać i zaczęła się bardzo z tego śmiać.Jak ona pięknie wygląda jak się śmieje. Spędziliśmy tam 2,5 godziny. Gdy wyszliśmy stamtąd podążaliśmy w stroną parku gdzie został mój motocykl. Wpadłem na pewien pomysł tylko się boję, że może odrzucić tą propozycję w końcu raz kozie śmierć. - As mam pytanko Dedyk dla Szczerb1203 - Słucham Czkawak - Czy miała byś ochotę na kolację u mnie? - Z miłą chęcią przyjmę to zaproszenie -Bardzo mi miło. Czy na 20 pasuję Ci - Tak Odwiozłem ja do domu, a sam pojechałem na zakupy. Ale pomyśłem nie wiem co ona lubi Czkawka myślisz po fakcie. Wymyśliłem jakieś proste danie którego nie powinienem zepsuć, kupiłem dwie butelki wina. Przyjechałem do domu i szypko posprzątałem aby zrobić z kolacją. Nakryłem do stołu ogarnąłem się i zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem i zobaczyłem ją wyglądała nieziemsko. Z kuchni było słychać Szczerbatka i zobaczyłem, że biegnie nie spodziewałem się tego co Mordka zrobi poprostu na nią wskoczył i ją przewrócił i tak stał na niej nie powiem pięknie to wyglądało. Śmiałem się razem z As pomogłem jej ściągnąć to bydle z niej żeby mogła wstać podałem jej rękę do pomocy. - Bardzo Cię przepraszam za niego - Nic się nie stało moja Wichura też tak robi - Może choć do pokoju no chyba, że chcesz by znowu na Ciebie wskoczył - Nie chce znowu leżeć na ziemi przez niego - To zapraszam. Można kurtkę? - Proszę i dziękuję Usiedliśmy w pokoju na kanapie i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym.Znowu przyszedł Szczerbatek i położył łeb na jej kolanach aby go As pogłaskała chyba ją polubił. A ja skorzystałem z okazji udałem się do kuchni po naszą kolację nie mogłem też zapomnieć o nim bo by strzelił mi focha i tyle z psa bym miał.Podałem do stołu i przy okazji do miski tego okropnego psa odrazu zeszedł z niej i pobiegł do miski. Zaprosiłem As do stołu i sam też zasiadłem nie wiem czemu ale przy niej czuję się inaczej nie umiem opisać tego zbyt to takie uczucie którego nie rozumiem. Za nie długo będę musiał jej powiedzieć, że należę do gangu aż się boję jej reakcji spewnością mnie znienawidzi za to ale narazie muszę się cieszyć tym co jest teraz, a nie martwić się o przyszłość daleko do niej jak narazie. Po zjedzeniu kolacji usiedliśmy na kanapie oglądając filmy w pewnym momęcie poczułem czyjąś głowę na moim ramieniu to była która zasnęła musiała być zmęczona w sumie mi to nie przeszkadzało wręcz przeciwni bardzo mi się to spodobało Szczerbatek dziwnie się na nas patrzył jak by coś mi insynuował może ma racje nie nie ma nie może bo ona jest taka ładna mądra czekaj wróć ja nie mogę kochać ale ona mnie przyciąga nie nie Czkawka weź się w garść. Zresztą ona mnie nie kocha i nie pokocha, a jak będzie wiedzieć że należę do gangu to tym bardziej. Rozdział 8 Obudziłem się rano nadal czuję ciężar na swoim ramieniu jak usneła tak spała dalej. Po chwili się obudziła. Była bardzo zdziwiona tym faktem i trochę zawstydzona tym. Rozglądała się do okoła i spojrzała na mnie jak na ducha. -Przepraszam - Nie ma za co wygodnie tak było- zaśmiałem się ale potem dostałem w ramie - Bardzo zabawne. Ja nawet nie pamiętam kiedy zasnęłam - W połowie filmu zasnęłaś, a Szczerbatek spał łbem na twoich kolanach - To teraz wiem czemu mam mokre kolano przez jego ślinę - Ha..ha tak. Więc co sobie życzysz na śniadanie? - To jest opcja śniadania? - Przecież mówię - Dobrze. Co zrobisz zjem - To może kanapki - Niech będą Poszedłem do kuchni zrobić nam śniadanie i zaparzyć herbatę. Gdy wróciłem do pokoju zauważyłem jak As bawi się z mordką fajnie to wyglądało. Zawołałem As na śniadanie ale Szczerbatek nie chciał jej puścić. Przekupiłem go kiełbasą jak zawsze działa to. W ciszy zaczęliśmy jeść taka dziwna cisza słyszeć tylko nasze oddechy. Może pójdzie ze mną na spacer muszę zapytać -As mam pytanko - Jakie? - Poszła byś z nami na spacer - Z wami? - No tak z nami ze mną i mordka - Jesne czemu nie weznę też Wichurkę może się akurat polubią - Dobry pomysł może znajdą wspólny język haha Po zjedzeniu śniadania ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Astrid po Wichurę żeby Szczerbatek miał z kimś się bawić. Doszliśmy do jej domu mordka bardzo się ciągnął żeby iść za As. Po chwili wyszła Astrid z Wichurą ja Szczerbatek ją zobaczył stanął jak wryty jakby widział ducha śmiać mi się chciało w sumie Wichura nie lepszą miała minę. Wybuchliśmy śmiechem ale po chwili się otrząśli z tego transu i mogliśmy iść na spacer ruszyliśmy na polany by puścić te dwa kundliska które szły jak pijane nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę widział taki widok jak pies jest pijany ciekawe czego się nawąchały lepiej nie wiedzieć. Po 20 minut doszliśmy na polany te odrazu pobiegły gdzieś. - Widziałaś jakie miny miały - Tak nie sądziłam, że wichura taką minę zrobi haha - Lepiej wyglądały jak szliśmy tutaj jak by były pijani - Racja ale widok, a teraz się bawią normalnie - Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem z własnego psa -Ja też. A tak swoją drogą gdzie oni zniknęli? - Nie wiem ale nie ma co się martwić narazie przyjdą do nas za chwilę - Pewnie masz rację Usiedliśmy na trawie i śmialiśmy się z naszych zwierzaków wariowały biegały skakały ubaw mieliśmy. Co chwilę spoglądałem na As jest taka .......wróć Czkawka ogarnij się wreszcie nie możesz się rozmarzać za bardzo bo siedzi koło Ciebie. Chyba się zakochałem, a miałem się nie zakochać co ona sobie wtedy pomyśli nic jej nie powiem narazie będziemy przyjaciółmi tak jak teraz. Jutro muszę się w bazie stawić zobaczyć tych nowych rekrutów oby coś z nich było bo nie chce tracić czasu swojego. Niby ma ich być 5 zobaczymy czy są warci coś może dam im wycisk jakiś wielki i ocenie nie lepiej nie.Siedzieliśmy jeszcze chyba z 2h i patrzyliśmy jak nasze psiaki się bawią tak fajnie wyglądają razem.Poczułem, że coś się o mnie opiera zobaczyłem As nie wiem czemu ale lubię jak się o mnie opiera. Przyniej nie jestem sobą ehh jak by tylko wiedziała, że mi się podoba to by mnie napewno wyśmiała nie chce stracić przyjaciółki jaką jest. -Patrz Czkawka jak fajnie się bawią - Widać, że się polubili bardzo -To chyba dobrze lepiej by się bawili niż gryzły - W sumie masz rację As niech się jeszcze pobawią a my posiedzimy - Tak jestem za. Nie mam coś siły chyba mnie grypa bierze - To nie dobrze, mleko z miodem - Fujj nie lubię. Zimno coś mi - Masz moją bluzę będzie Ci cieplej - Dziękuję -Nie masz za co mi dziękować jeszcze się rozchorujesz i będę miał Cię na sumieniu - To ty masz sumienie ? -Bardzo zabawne -No co serio pytam ha...ha..ha - Te twoje poczucie humoru -Zimno mi dalej coś -Choć do mnie będzie Ci cieplej trochę Po chwili była wtulona do mnie bardzo się to spodobało ale się okropnie trzęsie naprawdę coś ją bierze.Zaproponowałem byśmy ruszyli do domu bo się całkowicie zaziębi. Trzymałem dwa psy nie było to łatwe bo chcieli się dalej bawić nie wyżyte zwierzaki. Glebę zaliczyłem przez nie i mnie pociągnęły spory kawałek cały brudny byłem, a As się jeszcze z tego śmiała w sumie sam się śmiałem powiedziała, że nie daję sobie rady z dwoma psami miała racje jeden za motylem a drugi nawet nie wiem za czym pobiegł ale czy tak czy tak glebę miałem w błocie wredne psiaki.Podniosłem się z tego błota śmiałem się z tego bardzo ale z drugiej strony byłem wściekły na te dwie mordki. Szedłem taki brudny ludzie się patrzyli dziwnie na mnie czułem się nie zręcznie. Odprowadziłem As pod jej dom pożegnaliśmy się bez żadnego uścisku czy całusa bo nie chciałem jej ubrudzić. Podziękowała mi za miły wieczór i poranek była taka szczęśliwa. Poszedłem do domu pierwsze co zrobiłem to poszedłem się wykąpać z ego błota.Byłem wściekły na Szczerbatka o tą sytuację. Kiedy się wykąpałem napisałem do As jak się czuje i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Odpisała, że czuje się fatalnie i, że ma gorączkę. Nic jej na to nie odpisałem. Wsiadłem na motocykl i pojechałem do apteki i kupiłem lekarstwa dla niej. Podjechałem pod jej dom i zapukałem As była zdziwiona i ucieszona, że mnie widzi. Wszedłem do jej domu przywitałem się z nią i dałem jej lekarstwa i kazałem się położyć.A sam zrobiłem herbaty i coś do jedzenia by miała.Usiadłem koło niej i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.Zjadła wypiła herbatę i się przytuliła do mnie. Też ją tuliłem i rozmawialiśmy, a czas płyną jak szalony nawet nw kiedy ten czas tak szypko zleciał.Popatrzyłem na zegarek, a tam już była północ - As powinienem uciekać do domu - Nie. Zostań proszę Cię nie chce sama zostać - Przecież masz Wichure - Ale ona mnie nie przytuli i nie da tyle otuchy -Dobrze zostanę tylko gdzie mam spać? - O to się nie martw coś wymyślimy Włączyliśmy jakiś film i go oglądaliśmy dalej ją tuliłem aby było jej ciepło. I nawet nie wiem kiedy usnęliśmy razem tacy wtuleni.Gdy się obudziłem As jeszcze spała tak słodko wyglądała nie miałem serca jej budzić. Jakoś mi się udało wydostać pojechałem do sklepu po coś na śniadanie.Przyjechałem to jeszcze spała.Obudziła się gdy kończyłem robić śniadanie nie pozwoliłem jej wstać z łóżka była zdziwiona i chyba zadowolona. Zjedliśmy śniadanie i kazałem jej zażyć leki.Musiałem się zbierać bo w bazie muszę być za godzinę - As muszę się zbierać niestety bo mam parę spraw do załatwienia - No dobrze jeżeli musisz- zrobiła smutną minę - A wieczorem będziesz mógł przyjść znowu? - Jeżeli chcesz to mogę przyjść dla mnie to żaden problem - Gdybym nie chciała to bym nie zapytała Pożegnaliśmy się i pojechałem do domu. Przebrałem się dałem psiakowi jeść i ruszyłem do bazy. Rekruci czekali już na mnie.W trakcie szkolenia przyszedł Złoty i prosił mnie o rozmowę jak skończę z nimi. Rozdział 9 : Skończyłem z rekrutami i poszedłem do Złotego -Witaj Czkawka musisz mi pomóc w organizacji kolejnego napadu na skorpiony tylko nie może być tak jak ostatnio - Jeżeli muszę to pomogę tylko kiedy miał by być ten napad? - Na dniach więc plan trzeba wymyśleć szypki i skuteczny -Dobrze Złoty przyniosę Ci plan za dwa dni bo w tedy będę w bazie. Ale teraz wybacz ale się śpieszę bo mam sprawy do załatwienia - No dobrze ale pamiętaj o tym to ważne jest - Będę pamiętać Złoty idę już.Cześć Choliwka,że mnie sobie ukichał nie mam czasu zbytnio teraz na to ehh pojechałem do domu i myślałem nad planem napisałem go w połowie i rozrysowałem. I jak obiecałem wybrałem się do As zrobiłem sobie spacerek. Dotarłem do jej domu i zapukałem po chwili mi otworzyła drzwi tym swoim pięknym uśmiechem. Wszedłem do środka i się rozglądałem, a tam kolacja na stole stała byłem zaskoczony tym mile - Widzę,że lepiej się czujesz? - Tak tak gorączki już nie mam - To mnie to cieszy bardzo - Bardzo chciałam Ci podziękować, że się mną zająłeś - Przestań nie masz za co mi dziękować przyjaciele sobie przecież pomagają w każdej jednej sytuacji Usiadaliśmy przy kolacji nie powiem, że źle gotuje bo to było bardzo dobre.Wichura robiła takie śmieszne miny by coś dostać o mało co się nie zadławiłem kolacją. Nadal czułem ból w ręce ale starałem się o tym nie myśleć żeby As się nie zorientowała bo będzie zadawać masę pytań.Po zjedzonej kolacji pomogłem jej posprzątać. Po chwili poszedłem do łazienki zobaczyć na ranę cały bandaż był w krwi, a nie miałem zapasowego na cóż będę musiał spytać się As czy nie ma jednego tylko ja to sprytnie zrobić aby się jej nie wygadać, że mam ranną rękę. Dłuszą chwile tak myślałem co zrobić ale doszedłem do wniosku, że ją troszkę okłamię z tą raną bo i tak będzie pytać co się stało, a muszę ranę jeszcze odkazić oj będzie znowu boleć czemu ja mam takie szczęście. Chwilę pomyślałem nad małym kłamstwem i może mi uwierzy jak jej powiem,że drut sobie wbiłem jak uciekałem przed wściekłym psem. W końcu zapytałem o ten bandaż bo mi zaraz tamten przemoknie. Dziwnie się na mnie popatrzyła ale dała mi bandaż. O dziwno nie zadała pytań byłem tym faktem zdziwiony bardzo. A sama też pomogła mi odkazić i zawiązać nowy bandaż nie licząc, że mnie uraziła i syknąłem z bólu - Przepraszam - Nic się nie stało - Wolę nie wnikać co zrobiłem ale ta rana wygląda paskudnie - Jak paskudnie? -Nie za bardzo widać by się goiła - A tam zagoi się i będzie po krzyku - Nie jestem tego taka pewna. Kiedy to zrobiłeś? - Hm nie pamiętam zbyt ale chyba około tygodnia - Powinieneś się wybrać do lekarza z tym - O nie nie tylko nie do lekarza - Boisz się ich czy jak ?Że taką reakcję masz - Nie ma czego się bać Czkawka nic Ci nie zrobią - Ja już taki jestem od dziecka i nic z tym nie zrobię - Masz iść do lekarza bo to do szycia się nadaje - Ale.... - Bez żadnego ale, masz iść jutro. Nawet pójdę z Tobą byś się nie czuł samotny - Dziękuję ale nie jestem małym dzieckiem - Ciężko stwierdzić czy hobby ale fajna zabawa to tak - As igrasz - Hm z czym lub z kim haha Podeszłem do niej i zacząłem ją łaskotać, a ona zaczęła się śmiać jak najęta i wiercić się. Niech pamięta żeby zemną nie zaczynać bo kończy na ziemi wijąc się ze śmiechu - Więc co poddajesz się - Do..dobra po...poddaję się haha - No jestem mistrzem - Tak tak mistrzu. Tą rundę wygrałeś ale następną już nie - Zobaczymy pożyjemy - Nie wierzysz, że się odegram ? -Hmm jakoś nie Zaczęliśmy się śmiać z samych siebie.Będę musiał uważać na nią bo Bóg wie co wymyśli.Ale przynajmniej wiem gdzie ma łaskotki. Ciekawe co ona kombinuje bo dziwnie się na mnie patrzy jak bym pochodził z Marsa muszę się mieć na baczności nikt nie ucieknie od zemsty Astrid Hofferson. Tylko nie może się dowiedzieć o moich łaskotkach na żebrach.Po chwili poszła do kuchni, a ja bawiłem się z Wichurą usłyszałem, że idzie i się nie spodziewałem co zrobi..... Dedyk dla Darcia123 w połowie zgadłaś brawo ! Najpierw pocałowała mnie w policzek, a potem wysypała na mnie całą mąkę byłem cały biały jak nie wiem co. O nie tak bawić się nie będę muszę się odegrać tylko jak hmm o mam zaraz popamięta mnie. Przewiesiłem ją sobie przez ramie biła mnie po plecach ale ja sobie z tego nic nie robiłem. Ruszyłem w stronę łazienki i wrzuciłem ją do wanny i puściłem wodę haha była cała mokra i zła bardzo zła. - Czkawka!! zabiję Cię!! - Nie zabijesz bo mnie nie złapiesz - Złapię, a wtedy popamiętasz mnie - Jasne jasne - Wyszła z wanny ale z niej ciekła woda kto by przypuszczał, że jestem taki,że wyślę coś takiego. Poszedłem do salonu bo As musiała się wysuszyć. Czuję się jak małe dziecko te nasze zabawy miło poczuć się znowu dzieckiem. - Zadowolony jesteś z siebie ? - Hm ja zadowolony nie - Haha dowciapny - No co ja mam mąkę we włosach - Ha dobrze Ci tak Siedzieliśmy tak do późna gdy chciałem iść As mnie powstrzymała znowu chciała bym został u niej kurcze nie wiem co zrobić lubię z nią spędzać czas.Jednak zostanę bo jestem dalej biały jak tu iść przez miasto ludzie by mnie wzięli za dziwaka wielkiego. Ogl jakiś horror nie powiem by był dobry mało akcji nic strasznego się nie działo po obejrzeć włączyliśmy drugi podajże tytuł Mgła tu coś się przynajmniej działo, a nie tak jak tamtym. Rozdział 10 Obudziłem się rano znowu powtórka z rozrywki As spała oparta o mnie, a mi ręka zdrętwiała nie powiem, że boli bo jej nie czuję zbyt no może jakieś prądy przechodzą. Tym razem nie pójdzie mi tak sprawnie jak ostatnio poczekam aż się obudzi.Patrzyłem jak śpi w tedy zrozumiałem, że mi bardzo zależy ale ją mogę stracić przez to, że należę do gangu ,a odejść nie mogę ludzie co ja mam robić powiedzieć nie powiedzieć mam wielki mętlik w głowie. Jeszcze muszę dokończyć plan czemu akurat ja czemu wszystko ja mam robić ,a on nic jest tylko tak przynieś ponieś pozamiataj jak bym był jego służącym. Zaczęła się budzić bo poruszała się albo mi się zdaje zacząłem się robić głodny, a nie chciałem jej budzić bo jest wczas bardzo spojrzałem na zegarek która jest a tam 5 rano mnie chyba pogięło, że tak wczas się obudziłem. Może to wykorzystam i zacznę obmyślać ten plan bo jutro muszę go zanieść i przedstawić Złotemu, a tak z drugiej strony dlaczego on tak bardzo nienawidzi tego drugie gangu może to jakaś zemsta tak jak inni mówią muszę się dowiedzieć chyba. Dziś z As muszę iść do lekarza z tą raną szczerze nie mam ochoty tam iść ale ona nie odpuść nie wiem czy się martwi o mnie czy co. -Dzień dobry - powiedziałem -Cześć - Nie było za wygodnie pani - A wiesz że dobra z Cb poduszka - Haha wstawaj bo śniadanie trzeba zrobić - Nie chce mi się wstać wygodnie tak mi Jakimś cudem wstała choć widać po niej,że jej się nie chce myślałem, że tylko ja mam takiego lenia, a jedna nie. Myśleliśmy co zrobić na śniadanie zrobiliśmy jaje śnice była naprawdę pyszna wszytko do niej daliśmy. Siedzieliśmy tak jeszcze chwilkę ale ja musiałem już iść do domu i dokończyć plan i nakarmić mordkę. Pożegnałem się z nią chciałem ją pocałować ale się opamiętałem na szczęście. Gdy wracałem do domu dużo o tym myślałem co by się stało mam mętlik w głowie wielki. Gdy doszedłem do domu mordka odrazy na mnie wskoczył nie ma to jak wierny pies który cię przywita i wyliże tego mi jednak nie brakowało dałem mu jedzenie i wyprowadziłem na pole. Potem dokończałem plan nie powiem powinien wypalić oby bo innego wyjścia nie ma. Może Złotemu się spodoba albo nie, mógł sam obmyślać ten durny plan ale lepiej na innych zwalić niech myślą nad tym bo co on będzie się głowić.Dostałem sygnała na tel, że wiadomość dostałem a to As napisała. - Hej Czkawka wiesz, że idziemy do lekarza - Hej tak pamiętam to o której? - Tak za 1,5h i nie radzę uciekać bo nie ręczę za siebie - Jasne jasne Na tym nasza rozmowa się zakończyła ona jest uparta bardzo nie wiem sam po co tam mam iść no ale co jak trzeba to trzeba. Pobawiłem się ze Szczerbatkiem mój kochany Owczarek Niemiecki nie spodoba mu się bo do weterynarza musi iść znowu będzie chciał go pogryźć. Ostatnim razem tak go ugryzł, że myślałem, że rękę mu odgryzie ale musi się zaszczepić. - Ej Szczerbatek oddaj mi moją koszulkę już Zacząłem go ganiać po całym pokoju a ten po chwili na mnie wskoczył i powalił na ziemie zacząłem się śmiać z naszej głupoty popatrzyłem na zegarek no nie za 30 minut mam się spotkać z As. Szypko wstałem ubrałem nową koszulkę i byłem gotowy do drogi muszę jeszcze odwiedzić zoologiczny kupić karmę dla niego. Chole..jestem spóźniony no to da mi popalić po chwili dostałem smsa - Gdzie jesteś ? - Już idę zaraz będę - Zobaczymy czy nie stchórzyłeś Nie odpisałem na to jej już bo po co za jakieś 7 minut będę tam. Dochodziłem zobaczyłem As była zła trochę ale nie moja wina, że się spóźniłem tylko mordki bo mi koszulki nie oddał z nim są fajne zabawy. Ruszyliśmy razem do tego okropnego lekarza nie powiem, że mi się to podoba bo mi się nie podoba ale jak mus to mus.Gdy doszliśmy zobaczyłem ile ludzi jest w przychodni to mi się odrazu chciałem wyjść ale mnie złapała za ramie i prowadziła jak małe dziecko szczerze tak sie właśnie czułem jak dziecko które nie potrafi o siebie zadbać. Mam stracony czas tylko a tyle rzeczy mogłem robić ale nie muszę siedzieć tu jak ja nie lubię przychodni dziwnie tu pachnie i wgl. Czekaliśmy i czekaliśmy z nudów zacząłem podrzucać tel o mało co mi nie upadł bo mnie wystraszyła w ostatniej chwili go złapałem. Po chwili położyła głowę na ramieniu chyba z nudów ile można czekać na przyjęcie ludzie, a niektóre starsze panie gadają takie głupoty ,że się słuchać nie da. Teraz była nasza znaczy moja kolej boże boże drogi ja nie chce tak iść, a może zwieje akurat nie patrzyły więc zacząłem się wycofywać - Nawet mi się nie waż Ehh zrezygnowany weszłem do środka szczerze już chciałem zwiać przez okno ale mnie chwyciła za kołnierz i prowadziła na fotel usiadłem grzecznie i czekałem na wyrok. Zauważyłem igłę ludzie ona ma igłę i szczykawka czekaj po co jej szczykawka o nie wyleciałem z tamtą jak torpeda nawet się nie skapły. Zwiałem do domu nie dam rady jestem tchórzem wielkim jestem tego świadomy ale co zrobić. Dostałem smsa od niej i pisze, że zaraz będzie u mnie z skąd mogła wiedzieć, że do domu zwiałem. Ojj będzie źle dobra już jest źle ale będzie jeszcze gorzej zrobi mi wielki wykład muszę się przygotować na niego. Czekałem 10 minut i usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi poszedłem je otworzyć, a tam stała As z miną zabiję Cię - Ja Cię chyba zabiję -Mnie za co - Czkawka! - Dobra dobra wiem ale co ja poradzę,że jestem tchórzem - Co ja z Tobą mam - Meksyk. Wchodź nie będziesz tak stać Weszła do środka niestety nie ominęło mnie kazanie jakie to nieodpowiedzialne itp. Zaparzyłem nam herbatę i tez usiadłem z nią nie da się nudzić ale dalej jest dla mnie jedną wielką zagadką. Powiedziałem,że muszę iść jeszcze do zoologicznego i czy pójdzie zemną zgodziła się bo sama też ma do kupienia coś.Poprosiłem by poczekała bo muszę się przebrać po chwili byłem już gotowy do wyjścia, zamknąłem drzwi i mogliśmy iść. Myślałem co kupić bo przydało by się zrobić zakupy ogólne. Po 20 minutach doszliśmy do zoologicznego kupiłem co miałem kupić i czekałem na As, aż wyjdzie.Pochodziliśmy jeszcze po sklepach, a po wszystkim odprowadziłem ją do domu i sam ruszyłem do swojego muszę się przygotować na jutro.Obudziłem się rano pełen obaw, że coś się stanie obym się mylił bo to dziś jest ten nasz napad ale nikt po za mną i Złotym nie wie. Szypko się ubrałem i opukałem i ruszyłem do bazy nie śpieszyło mi się jakoś tam. Takie pytanie chcecie jeszcze jednego nexta dziś ? Podoba się wam to? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania